


A Monument To A Hero [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The hero Tony Stark died fighting to save the people of Earth. The people in turn constructed a monument in his image.[For square S1 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	A Monument To A Hero [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Graveyard” [S1]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)


End file.
